Ouran Academy:Home of the Rich and Beautiful
by Fallon-Skybird
Summary: Sammy has just moved to Japan with her parents to attend Ouran. She stumbles across the host club and finds herself serving as a lackey after an accident. Some how, she falls in love in the mess of her life with a certain twin. WARNING: OC/KAORU PAIRING
1. Don't Leave Me Behind

**Sammy Nakamura**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5"1**

**Skin: Caucasian(on the pastier side)**

**Eye: Green**

**Hair: Natural red hair with natural, Short and whispy, layered, bangs that cover eyes.**

**Bust: B**

**Class: A class**

**Social Status: Commoner (middle class but slightly higher)**

**Nationality: She is French/English/Irish. She was adopted by a Japanese family and given her name.**

**Family: **

** Mom: (Deceased)**

** Dad (Unknown)**

** Adoptive Mother**

** Adoptive Father**

**Hobbies: Ice-Skating **

**Favorite Food: Dango**

**Favorite Color: White.**

**Scholarship Reasons: Gymnastics Scholarship, Grade scholarship**

**Life Sum up: Real mother died when she was five, and her dad left her in an abandoned park at age six.**

**Don't Leave Me Behind…**

"Daddy!" I said, pulling on the bottom of his coat sleeve.

"What is it?" annoyance filled his tone.

"Can I go on the swing? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I said pulling on his sleeve repeatedly.

My father rubbed his forhead "What am I going to do with you…?" he muttered "Just swing…"

"Yay!" I ran over to the old wooden swing, settling my stuffed ram "Ramsies" against the trunk of the tree. The swing was attached to the tree and arranged my self on it comfortably.

My father sat on a bench watching me. Pumping my legs, I began to swing back and forth. This continued for a few moments, until I was ready to jump off "Watch this Daddy!" I yelled, looking up from my feet "Look at me- Daddy?" Swinging I leaped off the swing landing on my side. Tears pulled to my eyes "Daddy?" Where did he go?

My feet dashed for the bench he _was_ at "Daddy?" I grabbed onto the bench, and looked under it. He was here a second ago.

"Daddy! I don't want to play hide and seek anymore… COME OUT!" High and muffled by tears, my voice rung out in the empty night "DADDY!"

That was me at age six. My father, left me in a park. No… not left. Abandoned. Yes abandoned. He abandoned me in a park, and didn't even have the decency to leave me behind at an orphanage. And if he was going to leave me one night, it could have at least been on a warm night, not a chilly one in October.

That was ten years ago. A lot has changed since then. I got adopted at age eight. Learned Japanese from my new parents, and now, I was moving to Japan. I was excited. I felt a sense of relief for not being in America anymore. To many harsh memories that took place there. Not to mention how little friends I had. I was slightly and outcast because I spent a large portion of time practicing ice skating or studying. Now, it was a new beginning.

Something even better about moving to Japan; I would be in a new school. I was going to go to Ouran Academy. With my grades, it was likely I would make it in. They already sent me the test, which I finished and got a next to perfect on. I wondered often about the interview portion of the application, and they just formally web chatted me and my parents from America. I don't know if they even liked me .Either way I am in, because all the other applicants were bellow me. Even better than going to a fancy school, we would only have to pay twenty five percent of the tuition.

"Sammy?" My adoptive mother questioned "Are you exited?"

Bobbing my head I said "Yeah…"

"Look down there Sam." My adoptive dad said, his hand pointing out the airplane's window. I looked out, and beneath me, was Japan.

~Monday Morning~

~Ouran Academy~

As I walked up the front steps of Ouran I could feel my heart pounding. An occasion such as attending a new school is hard enough on a girl. But attending a school in Japan, where you just moved to, and weren't sure if you knew their language well enough anymore is even worse.

I was used to changing schools in America. For a while when I was younger, I got depressed because I missed my real parents, and constantly had to be moved from school to school to see if I would do better. I never really got better until Ice-Skating found me.

I was nine, and watching the Olympics for the first time. I saw these skaters and though for a moment "I could do that." And my new parents signed me up. When they first adopted me, they always tried to give me more than I needed, and asking for something was out of the question in my mind. Until I saw the pretty girls in skirts, dancing on ice like they were floating. My dream was to be them. And I did it.

Ice skating sucked at first. I was in the lowest class, and was bored with what they gave me. I wanted to be like the girls on screen in the Olympics. But, little did I know, I was actually moving through the levels a lot faster than I could imagine. By the time I turned eleven, I was in free-skate six. The highest listed level in ice skating. I worked harder, went higher, got better, and now, I felt dignified though I had no real friends except my stuffed animal and my ice-skates.

But now, this pride, and confidence seemed to be leaving me as I walk through the halls of Ouran Academy. I was different than everyone here in so many ways. One of the most obvious was my clothing. I couldn't afford a uniform, and neither did I want one. They look like a canary blew up. I would just stick to skinny jeans, hiker-boots, and a loose black sweatshirt with designs of paint splattered across it. This, still, was not normal to them. Fashion in America is different from Japan's apparently.

Pushing up my glasses I stared at a clock. It was forty minutes before school started. Goody.

Dropping my backpack on the floor, I opened it and pulled out my map of the school. My first class of the day was gym. I had requested that considering I liked moving around and it helped me wake up in the morning. I know most people dread gym. But while I was learning ice skating, I was learning gymnastics too by the request of my instructor. "You need to be more flexible." She told me a few years ago, when she found out I could only do a split. I thought that was pretty good. But no. Not good enough.

But at Ouran, I would be good probably. I just needed to find the gym first. The map I stared at was confusing. It wasn't clearly labeled, so I began wondering aimlessly. I then found a page that looked similar to the format of where I was and began to follow it. I found my self at a door, where it said the Gym was. It was tall, pretty, and embellished with random carvings and such. The only carvings at any of my other schools were graffiti in the girls' locker room.

Sighing at the brief thought, I shyly opened the door, only to find a flood of roses coming at me full speed. I stood motionless as I was bombarded with flowers. I don't think this was the gym... A sharp cut ran across my face and I felt blood trickle down a it. Great. Now I had been cut with a flower. Beautiful. I squinted, hoping that my eyes would not get hit with the petals.

"Welcome!" the sound of male voices rang through out my ears and I opened my eyes. In front of me was certainly not the gym. It was a group of handsome boys, dressed up in uniforms with pretty faces and smiles. In the front was a tall blonde one, who I could tell, was not full Japanese. On both sides of him were red headed twins, and they had flirty grins on their faces. On the tall blondes left was a brown haired girl, in a guys uniform. How did that happen? Behind the blonde was a snake-faced boy writing on a clipboard, uninterested in anything going on. And then on the right was a tall boy with a short blonde boy wrapped around his shoulders.

The petals began to stop, and I couldn't move. This was so weird. I was curious, but I wanted to leave.

"Hey boss?" One of the red headed boys said.

"Is this a new…" the other one continued.

"Scholarship student?" They twin boys said together.

The blonde one in the middle stared at me for a moment with a puzzled look "It appears so. I don't recall being told about a new scholarship student by my father. Hmmm…" he looked me over. Probing me with his eyes. When guys at my old school did this, it usually meant they were mentally undressing you, so automatically, I frowned and tensed up. He then got up and walked over to me, getting down on one knee and taking my hand "Welcome to Ouran Academy to the beautiful host club!" He said, more roses shooting out of no where.

I did not say anything, I just stared puzzled. A host club? Weren't those like… extinct or something of the sort?

"Now Sir," the boy said again, and my face tightened. He thought I was a guy? Okay. Let me get this straight. I am a girl. I might have short hair but I at least have a b-cup and have an ass. This was crazy.

"Boss!" The two twins interjected "I don't know if this is a boy." They sounded sarcastic "Let's make sure it's not another 'Boy-who-is-really-a-girl' situation."

"Oh." The blonde one said "How should we go about that? We don't want to upset our rare guest."

"Well," the two twins said, evil grins pulling up there lips as the circled around me "We could always," Each of them put a hand on my shoulder. Was this sexual assault or was it just me? "Grope the chest to verify the gender!" They said, and at the same time, they each put a hand on my chest, and grabbed.  
They paused for a second "Hey Kaoru?" Said one of the twins.

"Yes Hikaru?" The other replied, Kaoru I was guessing.

"I don't think this is a guy." Hikaru said, not moving his hand off of my chest. I made no response, except for the deep red blush covering my face, and turning my ears red. They had just touched my chest. Not one, but me, ever touches my chest.

They moved there hands from my breasts and patted my shoulder "Sorry about that."

The blonde one looked mortified "Hikaru! Kaoru! That is no way to treat a lady!" The blonde pulled me in the room close and put his face close to mine "I'm sorry princess, please call me Tamaki Suoh. I am sorry for those idiots horrible behavior!" He was too close, and my face deepened in color. Pulling away from his grip gently I put down his hand from my face, controlling a scream.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, beginning to walk out of the room, when the twins bombarded me again.

"Hey!" Said the one, Hikaru, putting his hand on my shoulder "Where are you go-" I spun around, slapping my hand across his face. His eyes were shocked, red already swelling on his cheek.

"Huh?" Said the tiny blonde one "Takashi? Did Hikaru just get slapped?" He said to the tall one.

He nodded and grunted "Uh."

The girl put her head in her hands, and the one with glasses, continued to write on his clipboard.

I walked out of the room slowly, and slammed the door shut. The sound of glass shattering echoed through my ears. I did not turn around. I just continued forward for a moment until I began to shout out curses in English "THOSE FUC-"


	2. A New Direction

_**Hey guys, it's Fallon here. All I have to say I "Wow." I am surprised that in one day, on the first post of this story how many reviews I have received. I know it's only three but some of my stories got only three reviews by the 4**__**th**__** chapter. This feels like a big accomplishment. Oh! And for the people who have favorited, or have an alert for my story, thanks a bunch. More often than not, I am going to try and update daily, in the afternoon for the most part. Maybe five-o-clock or so. That is during the week. On the weekends, I might update from 0-2 times a day. Maybe a bit more some times. Each chapter I will aim for around 2000 words or more. If I don't live up to that, sorry, it might mean I am having a bad day. I don't know, so, thanks and here I go with the story. **_

**A New Direction**

~Host Club Room~

~Tamaki POV~

The echo of the host club door slamming pounded through my head as I watched the vase for this years auction fall to its death on the cold floor. It shattered and sprayed across the floor in every direction.

"Ah!" Haruhi sunk to her knee's looking mortified "Not again! Not again? Why!"

Hikaru was still shell shocked from the slap, and was now probing his cheek lightly with his fingers "She slapped me." He muttered staring at his hand.

Kaoru circled over to him "You alright Hikaru?" he question, trying to sound light about it, but he was really a bit concerned.

"She hit me." Hikaru responded, still staring at his hand.

I returned my gaze to Haruhi, who was looking hysterically at the sight of the vase broken on the floor. Hani and Mori ran over to Haruhi "Oh no! It's Post traumatic stress disorder! Get the cake Takashi!" Haruhi gave them a weird look.

Mori proceeded to run to Hani's secret stash of cake.

"Mommy?" I questioned.

Kyouya turned to me "What is it _Daddy?_"

"Who was that girl?" my arms crossed across my chest, and I sat down on the couch that was conveniently placed behind me.

Pulling out page from his clipboard, he began reading through it "Her name is Sam Nakamura. She lived in America, and then moved here because of a scholarship she got here and due to the fact her parents got jobs here for restoring older Japanese buildings. She is 5"0, bust B, hair color red, eyes green, and is described by her peers as 'A truly quiet girl who can open up to you in time.' Is that enough?" I nodded and he put it back in its original spot.

"Thank you Kyouya." I said, pondering why my father had not told me about the new student. I could have welcomed her correctly! Instead of those perverted twins who had sexually harassed her. My thoughts some how led me to remember the current situation and I booked it over to Haruhi "EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY MY LITTLE HARUHI! DADDY WILL TAKE CARE OF IT!" I hugged her, pressing my cheek to her face and she pushed me off.

"I'm am fine sempai. Stop sexually harassing me." She said venomously at me, her eyes burning with annoyance.

"AGH! MOTHER! HARUHI IS BEING MEAN!" I screamed at Kyouya, who ignored me. I ran over to my corner and began to cry into my shirt. "Why do you hate your own father!"

"Boss?" Said Kaoru, to me in my own personal corner "What are we going to do about the vase?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do? I sure as hell didn't break that vase, and I'm not paying for it." The bitter voice of Hikaru rang out, as he rubbed his cheek that was slapped.

I shrugged sniffling "I'll tell you when daughter stops being so cruel." Haruhi looked at me, and my face perked up, and then she looked away glaring.

"What do you think Kyouya? You manage the money." solicited Kaoru,

"The girl will pay for it some how." Kyouya said, a snake like smile pulling up his mouth. He had some idea brewing in his head, and I was scared for the girl.

~Somewhere in Ouran~

~Sam POV~

It was enough for me, to have no sense of direction (which explained why now I was aimlessly wondering the hallway's of Ouran) buy being sexually harassed is worse. I know, I should have kicked there asses then and there, but I wanted to make a good impression. So I shouldn't spaz. AGH! I feel so invaded! I thought this, sinking to my knee's "Where the fuck is the gym?" I muttered hopelessly into my shirt. AGH!

"Perhaps I could be of assistance…" The sound of an ominous deep voice sounded from behind me, and I turned slightly, to see a boy shrouded in a black cloak with a yellow hand puppet of a cat. There was a dark aura about this boy.

"Finally!" I screamed, taking the boys hand "Someone NORMAL!" my arms wrapped tightly around him and a whispered "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" I pulled away.

He looked disgruntled for a moment, and slightly surprised to my response "Uh…" he cleared his throat "You are looking for the gym, right?" He inched around me, and I nodded "I shall take you as far as I can, but then you will find a new guide." where I could see his mouth a smile creep up.

He began to lead me down hallways, which were all dark…. Oh well, the moment we made our way to the last dark hallway, he stopped "This is as far as I can take you. Your new guide will arrive soon."

I nodded, and bowed "Thank you very much… uh… Mr…." I never asked his name. How rude. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" I looked up, but he was already gone. Oh. Strange. I stood in spot looking for my new guide who he said would come. That's when a boy in messy clothes with red hair walked down the hallway. He passed me, and I reached for his shirt sleeve

"Um-" he spun around, a mean look on his face. He reminded me of my old school. Sigh. "Do you know where the gym is?" he looked at me, and then nodded.

"Yeah," he said, surprised for some reason "Follow me." He began walking down the hallway "So, are you a scholarship student?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sam. Call me that, or Sammy." My full name was actually Samantha but it just was annoying to have more than two syllables in a name. So Sam, or Sammy.

"So, that makes you a foreigner?" He looked at me puzzled. Were foreigners strange here?

"I lived in America until a week ago." I stated bluntly.

"Oh." He seemed like he had nothing to say.

"So what's you name?" I asked walking closer to him.

"Ritsu Kasanoda. Oh, we are here." He sounded a bit upset, but he pulled me to the door, and looked at me, unsmiling "Here you are."

"Thank you very much." I said bowing "It's nice to know there are some normal people in this school, Kasanoda." I stood up straight and rolled my eyes.

His face turned red "Um- Uh, yeah. Uh. I have to go." He ran off.

~In The Gym at Ouran~

For the past 15 minutes I had been sitting on the bleachers waiting for gym to start. It was my first class, and I was ready. I would be able to use this climate to my advantage. For many years, I have been surprisingly good at gym. Not sports that involve teams though. Anyway, it could be a way to meet new people. Make friends. You know; the basics. I would just try and connect.

That's when the new gym teacher came in. He was tall, muscular, and mean looking I shivered. Scary. He had scowl on his face, and I don't think he was happy at the sight of me with out a uniform because he glared at me.

"IN LINE!" He yelled, and everyone quickly got into a line formation. I was the last to get there because I was not aware of this procedure. He walked by all of us slowly, like we were prey. I did not want to be eaten alive by a gym teacher, so I stood still and tried to blend "Today, we are starting the gymnastics unit." Everyone groaned but me. When I began to ice skate, I had to start doing gymnastics to improve my flexibility. I never went far in it, but it was easy to me "We will be working in teams of three on the account we need spotters. I will be picking the teams out of this hat." He picked up a hat on the table beside him, and began to call out names of people. He called my name "Sammy," he picked another name "Hikaru," and he picked one more name "Kaoru." He looked over at the two red heads smirking in the corner and sighed annoyed "Why does this always happen when I pick names randomly?" He muttered "You three are a group."

I stared in fear "Um, a… Mr." I tried to remember what it said his name was on the list "Mr. Tanaka," his face was not appalled at the name so it must have been his "Is it really necessary that I-" his glare silenced me and I looked down.

"What? Are you bad at sports?" I didn't respond. No. I was not too bad "Well guess what? That is just too bad. You're with those two. I don't care." He began stalking away and I reached out helplessly in his direction.

"Ugh…" I muttered. Putting my head in my hands I took a deep breath and felt hands go on my shoulders.

"Hey." It was the twins, and I glared up at them, on account of my height.

"If you let me drop on the balance beam, sexually harass me or anything else, sware on your early graves that I will kill you." I said glaring. They just laughed.

"Okay Sammy! Hahaha!" How lighthearted they were bothered me. They began to walk over to one of the balance beams and I followed seething. Hikaru was walking faster than Kaoru, who walked at my pace.

"Don't worry about me dropping you," he whispered "But I might worry about him." I looked up at him, and he had a sweet smile on "He's still a bit sour about the slap."

"Oh." I said surprised "Thanks Kaoru." He stopped and I walked ahead to Hikaru. "So who's first?" I said leaning on the beam.

"You." Said Hikaru with a smirk.

I sighed "Fine." I backed up from the side of the beam and went by the little… I forget what it was called, but I called it a spring board. I ran forward jumped on it and did a walkover onto the beam. I kept my balance, and stood there, looking down at the twins who looked up at me curiously "Now what?" I asked.

They told me the routine, which was easy for me, but I almost fell off on the cartwheel. When I did almost fall off, I felt arms around me, and looked up to see Kaoru "Be careful. You don't want to get hurt."

"Okay…" I whipered quietly, looking up into Kaoru's eyes. They were gold with streaks of light brown and honey. My face turned slightly red, and I looked down and away from him, standing up.

They then both had there turns, and when Kaoru fell off the beam onto Hikaru's side something weird happened.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said to Kaoru who was seething in his arms "Are you okay? Speak to me! Kaoru!"

"I'm fine Hikaru… I just…" he tried to stand up, and wobbled so Hikaru steadied him.

"No! Your not fine!"

"Yes I am. I'm just dizzy." Kaoru whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Mumbled Hikaru "I just don't want you to get hurt." They then hugged, and clapping sounded from behind me. A large group of girls were clapping with tears in their eyes.

"What the hell?" I muttered, rubbing my head. This school was sure as hell strange. Whatever was going on, I still did not get it at all.

Mr. Tanaka blew his whistle and told everyone to go and change and get off to the next class. I just left the room instead. I didn't need to change because I did not own a uniform. I don't know why I would even need one. I barely was sweating at all. And why was I paired with the pervs in gym? Why were they even in my class? They looked older. Why couldn't I be paired with the kid in the cloak or something? Or have a female partner who I could chat to normally. I just really hope they are not in any more of my classes. One class with the twins was enough for me. Anymore classes and I might lose it.

Sigh. After a few minutes, I was walking through the hallways still, staring at the map I was prepared to rip apart in my hands. I could draw a map better than this. A monkey with a crayon could do better than this. Ugh. I would so be late to English. I would be late to everything. Maybe I needed GPS. Or something that might help a bit at least.

**Fallon: Okay. Now that that is done with I would like to make an announcement of the sort. Okay. Here is how this story is going to work. At the beginning of the chapter will be a note, and at the bottom will be a poll for the end of the chapter or something that I want you to comment on at the end. So to start today, I need to ask, what do you think of my story. I am still just starting out, so I just want to have my viewers to critique me in my writing. And one more thing; the characters. Are they being realistically portrayed? If not, how could I improve this? And any suggestions for the general story? **


	3. Random Note

_A note._

_I might not update tomorrow due to the fact I am going with my homosexual-best-guy-friend to go ice skating for information on it. Need to things experience to write about them. Tonight I will try to add another chapter though._


	4. The Not So Compromise

_**Howdy. It's me. I am updating today cause I want to. I have some writers block today and I am trying to get through it so I am going to be lazy today. Sorry.**_

**The Compromise**

~Outside Of Ouran~

Going to Ouran on a scholarship: hundreds of dollars.

School Books for Ouran: three hundred dollars.

Being late for every class and embarrassing yourself past repair: Priceless.

To sum up my day, I had gotten lost in every way imaginable. I needed to get to math class and ended up in the boys locker room. Then I got yelled at. My sense of direction is F-ed up. I am not even laughing at this. It's horrible. It's always been bad, and the "map" (AKA- A sorry excuse for a map), did not help in anyway what so ever. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT.

As I continued out of the schools general property through the gate, I was stopped by a pair of hands. I looked up to see the boy I saw this morning. It was the boy who had some sort of emotional attachment to his clipboard. I stared at him standing in my way, and side stepped him, but he countered my move.

"Um… Excuse me." I said trying to get past him, but he put his hand slightly below my collar bone.

"I'm sorry. Miss Nakamura, I need to speak with you." He said formally with a snaking smile.

"Um…" I said inching away from him, taking his hand and gingerly removing it from my skin "Such as?"

"Well," he said "When you left the host club today, when you slammed the door, a vase broke."

"And? It was not my fault at all." I said, really wondering why this was important to me in anyway what so ever. It wasn't my fault the vase fell.

"Actually, it was." The way this boy even said this was like he was trying to calm me, or say to someone who has a mental retardation "_Your special." _In a 'special' way. Not talented.

"How?" I was wondering how on earth this could possibly be my fault, but, apparently it was some how was.

He then proceeded to go into a long winded speech on how it was my fault, using a lot of personal information about me he some how got, and then asked "Do you have a passport?"

"Yes." If he knew so much on me, how did could he not know if I had a passport or not?

"Good for you." A snakish grin came up on his lips, and he began to walk away "I expect to see you in music room three tomorrow."

**Hey guys. Sorry, It is hell week in school. And by week, I mean the next nine days. I know this is not much. And I'm sorry, but I am SO stressed right now. Sorry there is only a bit. I will update everyday, even if it's just a bit. Also, I if it isn't updated it is going to be a note. I really am, but okay. Now. Here is the pole of the day. What do you want to see in this chapter and, what is your opinion on religion vs. Anime? The last question was brought up by my friend who had her priest yell at her for watching anime. **


	5. Do I Look Like a Dog?

**Hey Guys, it's Fallon. Long time no see! Well, for those who remember me, and for the ones who have no clue who I am, or used to and had forgotten me in my absence, I haven't updated because, lets see, I have been grounded non-stop, and have had school. I just got UN-Grounded YESTERDAY! WOOT! And I am sick. To celebrate being only somewhat confined to the house, I'm updating. YAY! Oh! And, I know I'm desperate, but PLEASE COMMENT. Critique and feedback are great. Any ideas for the story, or requests are good. Thank you once again!**

_Ehem. I do not Own Ouran. _

**If I Were a Dog, I'd Be Barking**

~Sammy POV~

~Home~

As I slammed the door shut behind me, about to fall over from the lack of sugar in my system, my parents fluttered over to me, wide grins pulling at their faces "Sammy!" My mother chirped walking towards me, and leaning down to grab my bag from my hands "How was your first day of school?" she questioned, hurrying me to the kitchen for dinner.

"It was," I considered momentarily telling the truth about it all. How for the most part, I hated my school. It was a living hell. It had a whole new breed of what I like to call _'freak-shows'_. That is when I accidently saw how exited my parents faces were "Great." I finished, putting my bags on the rack, peeling off my jacket, and draping it over the kitchen chair I plopped into. They didn't need to know the whole truth, and if I told them how I really felt I knew I would have regretted it.

"Well?" My dad said from across the table "What did you do? What did you learn? Who are some new friends?" He chattered.

I sighed and told him about my day, skipping the over getting groped, lost, and generally harassed parts and told him about the classes "I guess you could say it is a nice school." I scooped some rice out of the bowl on the table "Kinda ritzy, you know?" I bit into a spoonful of rice. I never was any good with chopsticks. I'd rather stab my food.

My parents nodded sagely "Oh yes," my mother said, scooping stir-fry onto my plate "Now, tell us about the people." She leaned in towards me and whispered "Any cute boys?"

I choked on the rice, and my cheeks burned. My adoptive mother tended to spring that type thing on me randomly. I should have expected that though.

She gasped "I knew it!"

Dad looked up confused "What?"

I wiped the tears forming in my eyes from nearly choking "Nothing!" I gasped.

Dad just looked away, chomping on his forkful of stir-fry. "What ever kiddo."

I sighed stabbing my fork into a broccoli stem, and pulled it to my lips. Mother was not appeased though "Tell us about the people."

I swallowed my food, and looked to the left "They are spoiled, stuck up, flirts with no lives." That was my parental instigation quotient for the day. Fuck lying to them, might as well be honest. I stood up, grabbing my plate, and emptying it into the sink, and slammed it into the dish washer "I have homework." I ripped my bag off the rack, and headed to my room, slamming the door behind me. I was acting like a brat right now, but the people were ugh. The only normal people were the dark cloaked guy, and the Ritsu, who seems like a sweetie-pie to me.

But that wretched host club…. Where could I even start on them? Okay, the two boys who are twins. Hikaru and Kaoru: They groped me. What the hell? Really? Is that normal in Japan? If that's normal, I think I might be screwed for life. Now, another reason I hate the host club is they are so pampered. I like down to earth people, not assholes that don't have to work for anything. People like that pissed me off. And that kid with the glasses? Who looked like he was plotting the death of millions? Black hair? Him. He was the mix between a stalker and a harasser.

I couldn't think about this. I was getting angry. I needed to cool down. Sighing, I threw my bag against the table, and climbed onto my bed. Homework time.

~Ouran High School~

Was it tomorrow already? Well, snake boy is expecting me to be in the third music room today, and here I was in the hallway in front of the door to where _they _would be. Was this the gate to hell? I think it was. I really think it was. Deep inside of me(not too deep actually), I felt a hope burning for the idea of them not being there, or this being a giant misunderstanding. So, being a naturally wishful and curious person that I am, I opened the door. I was expecting the room I saw yesterday, but no. After the roses blew at me like they had before, just about raping me and my eyesight, amd then my eyes focused on a room that now resembled that of a Hawaiian Luau. The smell of pineapples, ham, cocoanuts and wild flowers bombarded my nose, and I sniffed. It smelled good. I blinked, confused for the moment. This was not the right room. Hell didn't look like this.

"Welcome," Somewhat familiar voices chirped at me and I flinched, my eyes finally focused on them.

The twins.

The snake face.

The emotional blonde.

The little kid.

The big quiet guy.

The cross dresser.

"No," I moaned into my hands, sinking to my knees. They were all there. Why? Why? Why was I expecting anything else? I was in hell. A Hawaiian themed hell. Great. GREAT!

"Sam-chan!" The tall blonde one yelled "You're here!" Who was he exactly calling me '_Sam-chan_' I was Sammy. I was Sammy to my friends. I hated these people.

Blondie got down on his knee, and took my hand kissing it "I am so sorry for the wrong-doings of Hikaru and Kaoru…" he looked at me and I swore to god he was sparkling "I am…" he took a rose out of God knows where, and handed it to me "So sorry… Please. Forgive them." The thorn of the rose stuck into my hand, and I sucked in a breath, wheeling back from the boy.

"Ow!" I said throwing the rose to the ground, and putting my cut to my mouth.

"MY PRINCESS!" The boy yelled alarmed.

"I'm not your princess!" I yelled at his face, walking away from him "I'm not _anyone's_ anything." My lips parted from my cut and it was bleeding, and the thorn was stuck "Great!" I moaned annoyed "I'm leaving. Now." I turned and felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and it was the snake boy.

"WHAT!" I snapped at him "WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME HERE!" he looked amused.

"Well, I called you here to tell you that you need to pay off your debt." He smiled cheekily.

"My debt?" I questioned sourly "What the hell do I owe you?"

"You broke the vas-"

I cut him off, this _vase_ shit was pissing me off "And your lackies sexually harassed me. I think we are even." I hissed.

"Not quite." His smile never left his face "From now on, you are the dog boy of the host club."

I sucked in a breath. Ever since I moved to Japan, I have felt a lot ballsier with people, because I can't stand most of them I was no longer as quiet as I used to be "Okay. Let's get this straight right now." I hissed "Now, you!" I pointed at the snakey boy "Who the hell are you?"

"Kyouya Ootori." He said smugly, as if it were an honor to be himself.

"Kyouya. Let me tell you this right now. Number one: I'm NOT a boy!" I said emphasizing my clothing choice. I was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a paramour jacket. It was a tight jacket so you could see a faint out line of my boobs.

One of the twins laughed "We would know."

"And two: I'm NOT a DOG! Am I'm barking? Do I have a leash on? Can you own me?" He still stared blankly "No. You can't. So in conclusion I'm not your dog boy."

~Tamaki POV~

Kyouya leaned down to the girl Sammy's level and smirked as he whispered something in her ear. Sammy's face immediately went blank, and within a second, her eyes went wide, her face going pale. She lashed away from Kyouya "That's not possible…" she rasped. It seemed like she was trying to sound threatening, but her voice came out shaky, like she was about to cry.

Kyouya smiled "But it is." He walked around her smiling "And I can. And I know."

She stared at him in wide eyed horror and looked down "Fine." She barely whispered under her breath "I'm going…" she looked staggered. Why? What had Kyouya said to this poor girl to make her so scared?

"You'll be back!" Kyouya said, almost cheerfully. I saw the twins shudder, and share a look. Kyouya was scary like this. The girl left, after turning towards us with tears filling her eyes, and then proceeded to run out of the room. When the door slammed, I looked at Kyouya.

"Kyouya?" I questioned.

"Yes?"

"What did you say to her that made her seem so scared of you?" I was actually appalled at Kyouya's behavior. Sadistic.

He just smiled.

~Sammy POV~

There are some lines people should just know not to cross. What did I do wrong? How could he say what he said? How did he know how much I wanted to see my dad? My real dad.

His threat claimed that "I would never see him again?" No. That was crossing the line. I… I felt tears splashing down my face in streams. Cool down. Cool down. Stop crying. I tried, but I started crying harder. This meant my dad was atleast alive. This meant I could see him again… If I did what the host club wanted… My hands wiped at my eyes, the tears soaked the sleeve of my shirt as I ran, and I hit a wall. Literally. I hit a wall or something and fell straight onto my back. I looked up to see what I had hit, and saw the boy from yesterday, Ritsu, standing there surprised. A choked sob escaped my throat and I stayed on the ground, putting my head in my knees.

"Agh!" he choked, and he kneeled down to me "Um… are… are you okay?" I looked at him, and began to cry harder but I nodded. He stared for a moment, and he patted my shoulder "There… um… There… It's okay…" I pulled away from hugging my knee's and wrapped my arms around him. It was a forced habit. My whole life, whenever I cried. I hugged something, and my knee's didn't work for that though. He became unmoving, and I felt embarrassed for hugging him. He was really a stranger. Then his body went looser, and he lightly wrapped his arms around me too. It was like this for about ten more minutes, then I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I went back into sobbing fits, wiping my eyes. I digged into my bag for a tissue and blew my nose into it. Judging on how I felt, I must have looked like a wreck.

Kasanoda looked embarrassed in a way. It must have been he was hugging a stranger, and was confused. I felt bad "It's okay." He said looking down, his face burning. There was a pause and he stood up, and reached his hand down to me "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I muttered, standing up "I'm good. Better."

"Want me to…" His face lit up and he choked out the last part "Take you to gym?"

I laughed "Yeah!" I smiled "That would be nice… I still have no clue how to get there."

~In Front of the Gym, Ten Minutes Later~

"So the Host Club made you cry?" He questioned, like it seemed impossible.

"The snakish one did." I muttered under my breath.

"Kyouya Ootori." Ritsu questioned, thought it wasn't a question. It was obvious.

"Yeah him." I alleged as I dropped my bag onto a bleacher in the gymnasium.

"What did he do?" he asked, and Kasanoda looked at me face "Never mind, no need to tell me." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Kasanoda." He began to walk away and I tugged on the back of his jacket "Wait!" I said reaching in my bag. He stopped to look at me "Do you have a cellphone?"

He nodded "Yes." Then he proceeded to pull it from his coats pocket.

I handed him my cell that I had just unearthed from my bag "Trade numbers?" I questioned, and his face lit up.

"Um- Uh. Sure!" He took my phone, handing me his at the same time and typed in a few digits before handing it back. I shoved my phone in my pocket, and finished typing in my number.

"Call me or something?" I said smiling, and he nodded.

"Sure… thing…."

~Kasanoda POV~

She asked me for my cell number? She wanted my cell number… I smiled to myself as I turned away, my face lighting up. No girl ever asked me for my cell number.

**WOAH! HEY GUYS! Okay, now I really want some critique. Please. I have major writers block now. Subscribe. Favorite. I love you all. **


	6. Insanity in The Early Hours of The Year

**The Next Day….: I UPDATED IN THE SAME WEEK! WOOOOH! I want some clapping. Now. NOW! DAMMIT! I WANT TO HEAR FUCKING THUNDER AND AN APPLAUSE! I never have updated in a the same weekbut getting a review or two kinda boosted my self confidence to the level of a Demi-God(Percy Jackson Reference)! OKAY! MAYBE A REAL GOD! CLAP DAMMIT! I'm not Zeus so I can't make claps of thunder. Any way, thanks for reviews. I am EXPECTING MORE! So if you just read and don't leave a review… I might cry… and at the worst, the world will explode. Expect the worst. But, anyway this chapter picks up in Gym class where she see's the twins *glares slash grin* HOT DAMN TWINCEST. Okay. But yeah. GO! COMMENT! LOVE!**

Disclaimer:

_For the benefit of the public I must confess that I, Fallon S. do NOT own Ouran. I am not Biscotti Hatorine (Even thought being her would be amazing beyond compare) and If I was, this fanfic would be less crappy. Enjoy, or, if you would like, use this story how ever you please. Like inducing vomit or diarrhea ._

**Insanity In The Early Hours of The Year  
**

~Sammy POV~

~Ouran Academy~

When Kasanoda walked off from the gym somberly, I could feel all the happiness that had been churning in my gut turn to helplessness in a matter of seconds. What was I going to do? I was now the errand boy to a club that I hated with a passion. I need to do school work! I have to ice-skate! My feet froze on the gym floor as I made this revelation. Ice skating. I cursed audibly, loudly. It didn't matter because no one would understand what I was saying. It was all in English.

My parents had found a local rink for my skating lessons this year , and they were all after school lessons, when the club was really held. What would I do? I sank to the floor against the bleachers feebly. I hated this school. Hated it. I couldn't do anything right. What hadn't I screwed up within the past two days?

The room slowly filled up as I seethed on the bleachers, but I didn't quite notice. It was like when I was little, and as I sat down in my seat during class, and would plug my ears. I saw what was going on, but everything else was numbed. I didn't understand what they said, or the purpose for the things they did. They were. They only existed, but it seemed to have no significance. But as a little kid, something would then happen that you wouldn't expect. Like right now.

Hot breath slithered down my neck and I shivered, suddenly tensed. I unplugged my ears to hear what was behind me, and turned to see the twins. To put it simply, I screamed and fell off the bleachers "Holy shit," I proceeded to curse under my breath as I scrambled to my feet, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Look at this," the breathed in unison "She scares easily." They proceeded to laugh, and I looked at my feet. My face burning. I reached for my bag on the bleacher, and pulled it away, and walked away from them. I was scared. Honestly, with Kyouya's threat I had no clue where I stood. Would he punish me if I just got some attitude with him or any of them? I really hoped not, but I should play it safe. I should just play it safe…

~After School at the Host Club~

My fingers twiddled nervously against the bottom of my t-shirt as I stood in front of the door leading to the club. Not only I right outside of hell right now, but I had to miss ICE-skating to do it. I call that bitter irony. I bit my lip and opened the door, and the cycle of getting raped in the face by roses occurred again, but I covered my face so it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"Welcome!" they chimed and there seemed to be a new theme today. I watched the host club soberly, dressed up in their military uniforms for different countries.

The blonde one, who I had learned was named Tamaki, came up to me like he usually did "Welcome Samantha." I cringed. It was Sammy. Not Samantha. Only one person could call me Samantha, and this person was far from him.

I pulled away from him, skipping the charade and choked out "What do I have to do?" looking down.

They stared at me blankly until Kyouya stepped in and smiled, and I paled "We need you to pick up commoners food from a local grocery store." He handed me a credit card "Spend as much as you need," He stared at Haruhi momentarily "Bring Haruhi with you." I stared at the person in the boys' uniform. I was positive that this was a woman.

I grumbled unintelligible things under my breath as Haruhi and I walked wordlessly from the room. When we were finally out of Ouran, Haruhi turned to me "What are you mumbling about?"

"I don't know…" I muttered helplessly, throwing my head in my hands. I was going insane. I was going insane.

…

My head whipped up so I could stare at Haruhi "ARE YOU A GIRL?"

Haruhi's face turned white and shot up an octave "NO!"

I can't believe I actually asked that "Are you sure?" I asked, surprising myself. I was really tired… What was I doing? My sanity, the small bit I had was just shoved down the drain.

He… She…. It…. Shim…. Stared at me then sighed "Fine… I'm a girl."

"Is Glasses holding you hostage?" I said tiredly. I really hoped I wasn't like this tomorrow.

"I have a debt." She said looking down, sighing.

"You too? What did you do?"

She spaced out her next sentence evenly "I broke _the_ vase."

"Like me?"

"Like you," she claimed, walking into the parking lot to the grocery store.

I sighed and began mumbling "I swear to God, the vase I broke was probably five bucks."

She didn't respond to me, she just got a shopping cart and walked in. I followed her slowly as we made our way through the isles. Honestly, we just skipped the general health food and went to directly sugary and salty snacks. I looked at some of the packaging.

"What do you want to get?" I questioned.

"What they haven't tried yet."

I looked around and my eyes locked with the snack of God's. I reached foreward to the shelves of Pocky "This." I pulled a box off the shelf "Have they had this yet?" I questioned and she shook her head. I looked at the credit card in my hands. "Haruhi?" I inquired.

"Yes?" she responded carefully seeming some what aware to my mood of mischievousness.

I smiled wickedly holding up a plastic thing from my pocket slowly "Now Haruhi, tell me this… How much money is on this credit card that Snake-face gave to us?"

**OoO! OBVIOUS CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Sorry for the short chapter...  
**


	7. Note

I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy… you'll get an update this weekend.

3 FallonSkyBird


End file.
